Joseph T. Wladislaw
Joseph T. Wladislaw was a member of the Dirty Dozen. Prior to the war he was a taciturn coal miner. The OSS added Wladislaw to the dozen because of his ability to speak German. Wladislaw was sentenced to death by hanging because of shooting his squad's cowardly medic. He a commissioned officer for three days but the experience did not to too well. Wladislaw is portrayed by Charles Bronson. Biography Joseph Wladislaw was born to a Polish-German family. Like his father, he became a coal miner. It is unknown if Wladislaw had served in World War I (being eligible due to his age). Wladislaw enlisted into the U.S. Army Infantry. During his service he only lasted three days as a commissioned officer. Sometime between 1943 and 1944, Wladislaw committed the crime of murder. Wladislaw's unit was stuck in a crossfire attack on a hill. The majority of the soldiers had become casualties. Wladislaw saw that a cowardly medic was retreating down the hill. Many were dying as the medic turned back. Out of anger, Wladislaw shot and killed the medic. Wladislaw was eventually tried and charged with the murder. The jury sentenced him to be executed by hanging. Wladislaw was imprisoned in the Marston-Tyne Military Stockade in London. In March 1944, the Office of Strategic Services came up with a project called Operation Amnesty. The project's objective was to have twelve American convicts enlisted to participate in a suicide mission hours prior the Normandy Invasion. If any of the prisoners survived they will gain freedom and a discharge. The task was given to Major John Reisman. Wladislaw and eleven other prisoners from the stockade were assigned to participate. Reisman visited Wladislaw's cell when he came to visit. Wladislaw was reading a magazine article as he told Reisman about his past. As seen in the second assembly, Wladislaw was a good boxer. Wladislaw became friends with Jefferson, Posey, and Bravos at the new compound. Nights after the compound was completed, a foe named Franko attempted to escape. Wladislaw, Jefferson, and Posey stopped him by giving him a beating. When Reisman asked what was going on, Wladislaw simply said "He slipped on a bar of soap." Wladislaw also met Captain Kinder whom helped Wladislaw understand what the Captain means and if he said something he thought of anything else, to which Wladislaw thought about something else. When Kinder one day when Franko refused to shave in cold water, the rest of the twelve did and because of Franko's ignorance, this earned the name The Dirty Dozen, despite Franko's ignorance, the rest were not allowed to shave but to stay smelly and dirty forever as they wished by orders of Reisman, He also went to the airfield for training and rode in a truck, also witnessed Pinkley trick Colonel Breed into thinking he was General, this made Wladislaw laugh, however though while he took a leak in the toilets he got beaten up by both Breed's loyal soldiers, Staff Sergeants Alistair Clayton and McIntosh Blake whom where interrogating him for information what the Dozen are up to, however though he refused and however bet up his latrine, but however as he saw he had no dog tags he refused to say his name and only said, "Numbuh Nine" as a result hit Clayton and Blake just as Posey and Jefferson saved his life, which got him back to the truck, however later he also did manage to complete his objective by jumping out of the sky on a Douglas DC-3 which he completed his jump training, Later in graduation Wladislaw however had a graduation ball with a whore, but later the next morning neither did they realize Colonel Breed, Master Sergeant Gill Fredericks, the same men Clayton and Blake, and Horrigan, and Lane and others arrived, as Wladislaw recognizes both Clayton and Blake, he plans to attack them, which he told to attack, and as Reisman ordered them both to take the weapons away from Breed's men, Wladislaw also followed his orders later and however partook in a training ground as a Private Squad Leader of the team, while Jefferson was acting Major, he also got passed undetected as disguisable as Red and Blue on training, he got passed Artillery, also with him Major Max Armbruster and also as they're observer, of course on the mission, he rode in a jeep, he along with Posey, acting a wounded man, Maggott, and Glenn S. Gilpin together went with Wladislaw as the decoy while Jefferson took the rest of the squad to infiltrate the ambulance, Wladislaw went under the alias of "Donald Matthews" and went with Gilpin to speak with the General and the Colonel, and as they both brought Posey to shelter the plan seemed to work, both the pretended injured Posey, and unharmed Maggott, and Gilpin stayed at the headquarters to await the ambulance for the plan to work, later as Jefferson arrived with his team the plan worked and they successfully captured Breed, and his staff, and they're was a graduation for the Dozen, They're mission is to a Chateau in Rennes Brittany France, his duty was to be in disguise as a German Officer servant along with Major Reisman as his job is to throw the hook to heaven, Wladislaw also they went dropped into Brittany, and unfortunately lost Jiminez after breaking his neck, Wladislaw however though still did his duty and he went with Reisman and Pinkley to the chateau, in doing so the plans worked, as officers both Reisman and Wladislaw where, and he throws the hook onto the roof, however when he interacted in the dinning area, the plan went off, as Maggott killed a innocent lady and however killed her, and due to Maggott's incompetence resulted in "Judgment Day" and as a result alerted the Germans, Wladislaw also took out a German radiomen which though he might have however never alerted them, however though they're was many total losses, as Jefferson killed Maggott, Pinkley is killed, and Gilpin goes missing mysteriously never found again after exploding the radio tower, however while he and Reisman where heading to the gasoline chamber, he shot a few Germans and regrouped with Jefferson, Vladek, and Franko, and he got out of the German disguise and Wladislaw however did his duty, as such both he, Reisman, Bowren, Jefferson, Vladek, and Franko fended off the attacking Germans, but Vladek was killed in the process by a German sniper in a window, he and Jefferson where ordered to place grenades and gasoline into the chimneys vats which they did so, and complete the objective, while Wladislaw was about to escape to the Half Truck, that Franko got operating, Wladislaw was shot in the leg by a wounded German soldier before the truck attempted to clear out the chateau, and as Jefferson attempts to blow the building up by throwing his grenades and running fast, however while Jefferson attempted to make a run to the half-truck, Wladislaw witnessed his friend get shot up and killed in the ensuring firefight by a German soldier and as a result he was saddened and heartbroken over his friends death, but had to move on, as the half truck cleared out but more members soon where lost, Sawyer and Lever attempt to escape to the half-truck by taking the motor boat but killed by pursuing germans, on the crossroads, Bravos is killed but Posey is missing in action, and while in the escape, Franko is unfortunately shot and killed while he thought he had survived, only he, Reisman, and Bowren are the survivors of the mission but the whereabouts of Posey and Gilpin are presumed missing in action, After the mission Wladislaw however is now released and is no longer a prisoner convict now Wladislaw has shown his true courage but if it wasn't for Wladislaw's courage would all the Dozen have been killed if it wasn't for him, he remained in hospital after a wounded leg with Reisman and General Denton advised him when his leg gets better the war needs soldiers out on the filed, however though with that the future of Wladislaw after the war remains unknown but can be told he either returned to battle or however remained in hospital until the end of the war most likely, Category:Characters Category:Dirty Dozen soldiers Category:Kind loving Category:Kind hearted Category:Main Characters Category:The Dirty Dozen 1967 Category:Friendly Characters Category:Protaganists Category:Characters Alive